Queen
by Siaftza
Summary: 200 years has passed since that fateful night where Edward said goodbye, but Bella is never safe, and went down a path so twisted she could never escape. Will Edward come back, or will Bella be forever doused in her newfound darkness?
1. New Dawn

Queen

Hello, this is my new Twilight Fan fiction, and my second. This is a bit of an experiment, really so just please tell me what you think.

DISCLAIMER: As much as I want to, no, I don't own Twilight or any characters, etc.

Chapter 1

New Dawn

BPOV

200 years had past since my turning, and 201 today since Edward had left. My heart had healed after Victoria had snatched my life from me and I had made new friends. Victoria had turned me into Aro when my gift had appeared, it was strange because it had changed a lot. Even now I couldn't be at all sure, mostly it just echoed my mood, as in it was good when I was happy and it was bad when I was unhappy. I had never truly learned to deal with it but I had learnt to accept it when I had defeated Aro, Jane and Demetri. Huh, idiotic, overconfident vampires.

I should explain, after Aro, Jane and Demetri found out my gift, they had welcomed me with open arms as long as I obeyed every single order they gave me. At first I was terrified when Aro showed interest in something else, but I soon wizened and saw how to use this to my advantage. So, one night, about a year ago, I had gone to Aro and accepted his "offer" as he called it. About half an hour later, Aro, Jane and Demetri were dead and burning in their so called Castle. Then came the year which I most regretted, even if I could not be with my Edward, I had vowed when the lost vampires had come to me for guidance, that I would do him proud. And since I had destroyed the former vampiric monarchy, I became it. As I was quite young for a vampire, others thought they might take the crown themselves, but my gift killed them instantly when I found out their motive.

After months of finding vampires, telling them the new rules of pure "vegetarian" vampirism across the world and destroying those who refused, along with a few other vampires who I knew were going to cause trouble, I did not need to be a psychic to tell that. Besides as my gift changes, sometimes when I was with them I COULD tell what they were planning, what they were thinking. It was slightly scary, but this power was mine, and once I had learned to control my emotions, I could do _anything, anything at all._

Among my travels I had met a few trustworthy vampires that I counted as friends. First there was Eleanor, an unending source of wisdom, and my chief advisor now that my throne has been established. She was thousands of years old, and she refused to talk much but had mentioned that she was from the Ancient world. The only thing that had stopped the former Volturi from forcing her to join them, was her incredibly mental powers. Over the years she had developed many abilities, all split off from her original power. She refused to use them, she didn't see the need now that all the "unclean" as she called them, vampires had been eradicated. Eleanor had helped me take the throne, she was tired of the Volturi and their "savage" ways, and Aro pestering her. First he had asked her to join them, but it had turned into asking her to marry him after about 50 years, so I had learned. She was thousands of years old when he was changed, but vampires didn't care about that. Her attitude to the news that I had killed and taken over the Volturi had been slightly alarming at first, then she had explained all of this and she became the first member, besides myself, of the new Vampiric Monarchy. Really, I wanted something which gave my new "subjects" a bit more freedom. But she assured me that with such an incredible power they would not object to my desires.

The second was Alicia, she reminded me a lot of Alice, minus the obsession with make-overs, sleep-overs, and shopping. But her power was similar, and so was her personality, she didn't look like Alice, which might be because she was about 40 when she was turned. She had been in love with a vampire male, just like me, but when she couldn't find him she went mad and they plopped her in a loony bin, when he had returned he had killed everyone inside except her. He got her out in about a second then, when he saw her properly, he turned her in the hopes that she would be alright as a vampire. She was indeed, and as of yet they are a happy couple, he isn't a permanent member like her, but he stays with her almost all the time and is a Lord in the Volturi house. Alicia was very fun, and very "don't be silly, Bella" kind of girl, just like Alice had been. But she was a lot more sensible, and willing to listen to me. I loved her dearly for that, she was my first actual vampiric sister, Eleanor was more like a grandmother to me.

The third member to my family was Daniel, a 22nd century boy. Yes boy, he was only about 13 when he had been turned. Now, he was the cutest little boy ever, I had no doubt. While Eleanor had soft, grey hair in a flowing ponytail, and inviting green eyes, filled with mystic enchantment, (another little mystery about Eleanor, her eyes are never topaz like other vampires or red) and Alicia had ginger hair fit only for school-girl scrunchies, dear Daniel had luscious, black hair, and had had these dazzling blue eyes, I knew because I was the one who had killed the human-drinker when I saw it drinking from poor Daniel, just 13 years old.

He was a lot like Emmett, and Rosalie put together. As a turned child he would normally be at a great disadvantage, but he was even better looking than a normal vampire and, worse yet, he flirted…a lot. He had taken an interest in me when he had first joined, and still held it just not as openly. I had to admit, I never thought a high voice on a boy would be cute, but it sure sounded great when you put it together with his boyish looks. Sometimes, when I was really lonely, I wanted to let him love me, but I knew that I had to stay true, I had a mission and a little boy with an adorable pout was not going to help.

The fourth and last friend/member Islia, a medieval girl who's power was to control plants. In her early vampire years she had told me she would walk over her father's fields, she had gone back when she could control her first, and had said that she was abroad with her brother, who died about 2 months after she returned. We weren't fast enough to save him. Anyway, she would walk over her father's fields at night and let out all her anger, her father, as you could guess, used her newfound beauty, elegance and grace to attract suitors whose fathers would pay more, and the best thing was that this anger made her fathers crops grow rapidly. As in one night it would be a mere seed and the next a great plant would be blooming. It worked on flowers too, in fact the new house we had bought for the sake of trying to blend in, had a perfectly grown, and matching flowers. She also grows fruit and vegetables in the garden when she had found out they grew when she was happy as well, why, I don't know, its not like we eat. Islia herself had run away when the plague had hit her own. It couldn't affect her, but she couldn't bear seeing everyone die, she didn't trust herself to save them. She had technically been 14 when she had been turned, but she looked younger than Daniel. Who she was, by the way, dating as an on and off thing. They did look good together, even if she knew he liked me, she didn't mind. That's why I love her so much, in everything she was completely free and willing. I didn't think jealousy existed in her vocabulary, but she does still get angry, Very angry. In fact, if anyone tries to say anything that could be constituted as an insult to me, she is Miss. Growl. She is a beautiful blonde girl, but she doesn't care about her beauty, in fact she wears the most casual clothing available and her hair always goes into a tight ponytail, although she does enjoy wearing clothes from her own time when she's alone, or just before she "has fun" with Daniel.

The rest of our family are our advisors, their advisors, Dukes, Lords, some ladies, sirs and ma'ams who had given us their oath of loyalty. We also looked after a few newborns who showed promise in their will. Those who readily obeyed our laws and kept to animal blood, and didn't cause much trouble, were accepted as brothers and sisters in our family. We didn't need guards, we thought of that as a sign that we would be like the Volturi, and we cringed at anything that would say we were like them. We were perfectly able to look after ourselves, so we did. And we had introduced "Human Relations". The act in which a vampire who had promised to be careful was allowed to be with a human without turning them so long as the human and the vampire kept to the rules and no other humans found out. If others DID find out, we had permission to turn the human, we never killed humans anymore, but turning was fine if the victim was willing or near death. We were also currently trying to forge a treaty with the werewolves of the world, but it was proving tricky.

Alicia had put everything political on hold for a while, however, so we could have a coronation party. I had looked at her like she was stupid when she suggested this. We have bigger things to deal with than a party, she sounded more like Alice every day! She had then told me that I had not actually revealed myself as the new Vampiric Leader yet, and that maybe a party and distribution would show vampires I hadn't visited personally of my kindness and my sworn oath of duty to the well-being of the vampire race, as she called it. I had looked at her blankly, I understood what she said but she didn't normally talk like this. She had looked at me with a pleading expression and said "C'mon, you don't even have to be there, let's just unveil you at last for the wonderful, merciful, wise, thoughtful, charitable ruler you are!" Well, I could hardly say no to that! So, here I am, at my desk, waiting for the evenings "festivities" to begin. We had found and bought an old, but huge mansion in America to hold this great party in and invitations had been sent out by vampire carrier for weeks and weeks. To every vampire and vampiric family in the world. Great.

I sighed, then decided that I would make an appearance after all, but I was in no way dressing up. Alicia had forced Islia to wear a ball gown and had donned one herself, but Daniel had refused to wear a tux, I had to admit he looked way better in his really sexy, casual-formal clothes. Uh, get him out of your head, he's like, 13..looking!

Then I saw the first stretched limo outside, and a few white, draped in rich-cloth creatures climbed out. The first visitors…the party had officially begun.


	2. I need Salvation

Chapter 2

I need Salvation

Edward's POV

I was staring at the wall in my room, quite a normal activity ever since I had left Bella, 200 years ago. My family had moved a number of times, but we had always been drawn back to Forks by some unknown force, I knew that Bella, my one and only love, had disappeared shortly after I had gone. We didn't know any exact details, but I knew who had taken her. Victoria. We were sure that the vile vampire had drained my sweetheart. Every day became a living nightmare, everyone had been sad, except Rosalie. She had even said that our lives would be better without Bella, for that, everyone had hated her, even Emmett, and eventually she had decided to go to Russia, Alice was the only one who knew why.

I had turned a blind eye to everything, but now something great and full of happiness- to the rest of the vampire world at least- had happened. The Volturi had been overthrown, to be replaced by a great Queen and her family, which had been rather small to begin with but the Queen had terrified the vampiric world with her gift, which everyone just said was the most powerful vampire gift the world had ever seen, plus she'd killed the major members of the old vampire family single handedly, which was terrifying for everyone. Best of all, she was said to have established a law in our world, saying we had to drink animal blood, that we weren't allowed to hunt humans, she had also made a new act which had made it okay for us to interact with humans properly as long as we kept to certain rules. Oh, she was also trying to establish a treaty with werewolves, and, as horrible beasts as they are, peace throughout the world between our two races would be a very pleasant thing.

The Queen was said to be the most wonderful creature on God's Earth, said to be kinder and gentler that the mother deer, and to be as beautiful as the sun. Her mercy was felt throughout the vampire world, she was supposed to be the greatest vampire to ever have lived. The funny thing was, she never showed her face to the vampire public. We could pass her in the street and we wouldn't know it. Her brother, Daniel, had said it was because she wished us to judge her by her actions and what we could see, not by what she looked like. One of her sisters, Eleanor, had use reverse psychology, asking., rhetorically, if we really needed to see her face to appreciate her and accept her as our Queen. The answer was no, she was the greatest monarch we have ever had, and she's only been on the throne for a year!

I heard Alice's thoughts talk about a party, ugh, the coronation party. I knew it was purely Alicia's, the last of the new monarchy, idea, and that she had had to do a lot of things for the great Queen to approve of such a "needless and immature" event. Her Majesty thought the time would be better spent helping others and fixing the werewolf treaty. She was a very wise Queen, I knew she would succeed.

"Edward!"Alice sang, dancing into the room. I just gave her a look, she wanted me to get ready for going to the party, and I wasn't going. If she thought I was going to a _party_ in my mourning state she was **wrong**.

_Oh, c'mon Edward, plllllleeeeeaaaasssseee. _

I turned to face the window again, maybe I should meet this Queen, she could help me, maybe she knew where Bella's grave was, she was, after all, she was the most powerful vampire in the world. She could find her.

I turned to Alice again, who was standing there with the mos hopeful smile ever on her face,

"Fine, but I'm only going to meet the Queen," Alice was ecstatic, and in less than half an hour I was in my car, thinking about Bella. I would find her grave, and then I would ask this Queen to kill me, it was time I joined my beautiful Bella.

Eleanor's POV

I watched as countless vampires swept into our Castle. I was pleased with Bella, my Queen. She had made the right choices for everything, even the party would show the others that she was capable of fun, something loved by all everywhere in this age. Bella would look after this world, protect it from the horror of over-confident, life-draining vampires like the Volturi had been. And Aro...never again would he poison the earth, never again would there be a war in between us with such great victims that the eternal balance created by me and my Ancient Vampiric brethren was ripped apart.

I smiled absently, watching the young vampires with their excitement of the party. I knew Bella did not want to be unmasked, she feared those who had known her in life would treat her as a low being in her vampiric state. I knew it was not so. And I agreed with Alicia, I rarely did but on this occasion her reason was impossible to ignore. She had to make herself known, if she didn't then the great members of our family, like the dukes and duchesses and lords and ladies, great members but still vampires who don't know who our leader is, would rebel, then they would be wiped out by Bella's power. It hadn't taken me long to figure out what it was when I met her. That's how I knew she was meant to establish a peaceful, quiet, civilized vampire nation. Bella was exactly what the unruly of my kind needed. Had she been anything less than completely superior to normal vampires, including myself, I would have taken the throne myself, grudgingly, of course. There was nothing I would hate more than ruling these creatures, monsters that we have become. But Bella loved these creatures like a mother. She had grown to feel passionately for every vampire she had met, yearned to teach them right from wrong and sin from miracle. She had been perfect, an angel to lead us forward. And because of that, I smiled wider, our Queen, Her Royal Majesty Isabella I was ready to rule, and though her past would come back to haunt her tonight, she would face them, and she would...I frowned, I didn't know that. Another thing that had made me take on Bella, teach her the ways of vampiric politics, put her on the throne and support her, was that my powers, nor any other powers concerning the mind, could affect her. She was free to choose her own path, and as long as she was certain it was right, I would not stand in her way. I would love her like my daughter, like my student, forever. I would protect her, stand in front of a million newborns just so I could know that she was still leading my brethren, vampires. That an angel had come to teach us to be human again, to give us a life we had never known could exist for us. I would stand by her star forever, she was my Queen, even I would obey her every order. After all, she was superior to me, something which I had thought would be impossible once my Ancient brethren had died. She was a goddess in her right. Completely perfect.

Islia's POV

I giggled as Daniel's lips pressed kisses into every inch of my neck. Even though I knew his passion was really for Bella, I couldn't help but love him, even if I humiliated myself for this pleasure. I knew Bella hadn't been sure of Daniel when she first met him, apparently she had known a girl quite like him when she had been living and had despised the girl for she was an arrogant soul. My Daniel is ever so slightly arrogant, yes, but I guess in the eyes of the opposite sex you don't really mind when they look like Daniel. His lips had found the top of my petticoat. In these few wonderful circumstances I was allowed to wear clothes from my time, to mix with company while bearing a crest of my era. I groaned softly, I hated to finish this now, but we could always escape from the party early later and spend all night in bed, so, with that comforting thought, I gently pushed him away, at first those gorgeous eyes of his looked hurt, then Sister Alicia's voice rang throughout the house like a melodious fog-horn.

"The first guests are arriving in two minutes, get your big butts down here, NOW!" I sighed, then stood up on my tip-toes to reach his ear with my own lips.

"Later," I whispered.

"Later, then," he agreed, then helped me with my dress. If it were up to Alicia I would be wearing the most wench-worthy gown of the lot, but it wasn't up to her. It was up to our Queen, and thankfully the queen wasn't in the slightest interested about such a thing, in fact she hated fashion with her very gut! Always wearing old jeans and t-shirts around the house. I knew she didn't want to have to go up there and tell everyone who she was, the great Queen, she didn't want to unmask herself. But I would stand by her. I had grown to love her, even if I did feel jealousy towards her wonderment. She was too beautiful, too wise and clever and expressive and creative for her own good. She was absolutely perfect, no wonder I felt jealous, no wonder Aro, the former King, had loved her, no wonder she was the Queen and not Eleanor. Eleanor was different from other vampires, I knew that much, but she did scare me most of the time, her loyalty to Bella was unwavering though, so I trusted her. It was our job to look after The Queen, Her Majesty.

Daniel's POV

I walked down the halls to Islia's room. The attempt was half-heartedly, I knew we wouldn't have time to do anything before the party, but one could hope. Well, my real hope was that Bella would finally show me of her jealousy. I knew it hate her up, jealousy, I just didn't know who that jealousy was of, or why she felt it. I was sure it was not because of Islia and myself, she could have shown me her affections long ago, besides, she knew I would drop fair Islia off in an instant if Bella showed anything apart from sisterly love towards me. I knew she was conscious of our age difference. I mean, we had been turned 5 years apart and one looked like a child and the other a beautiful swan, just broken out of its duckling stage. I knew I was more attractive than other vampires. I didn't want to be, what use was being impossibly good-looking when the one person you want doesn't care?! Why couldn't I have a useful power like being a tracker, or having telepathy or even being a psychic? Heck, I would even take Islia's plant-growing abilities if it meant Bella could learn to care for me as I do for her. Alas, I know she yearns for someone else. I know not who it is, but when I found out their identity I know I will assess them in every way, I would try to figure out why she loved them and maybe adept so she would love me too.

With a sigh I turned into Islia's dressing room, giving a false smile to her, then I kisses her pale neck, she was beautiful, indeed, but she wasn't Bella, and I wouldn't rest until Bella took Islia's place in my arms.


	3. First Hiccup

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Coronation**_

BPOV

I stared down at my so-called subjects from the balcony above the main hall. Alicia had really outdone herself, while keeping the slightly victorian feel of the mansion she had made it look like it really was worthy of a goddess living there, which was completely wrong in every way. And these vampires, and people, all flocked eagerly to watch the unveiling of their new queen- me. The queen they believed was an angel. Ha, I was no angel, they would laugh at me when they first saw me, I thought to myself.

Edward's POV

I climbed out of my car and surveyed the house in front of me. It was humongous, alright, too big. Like someone was trying to flaunt their wealth. It had countless flowers entwined in the pipes and around various decorations on the walls, which were as pale as vampiric skin. The house was surrounded by forest, with a square in front. The square was more like a parking lot, a fancy parking lot. There was a huge fountain in the centre with the figure of a young girl sitting on her knees. She had a long, flowing dress on, a Tudor gown, though plainer than the ones you usually encountered with vampires from that era. Her eyes were closed, though a tiny smile played on her perfect lips. The statue was completely white, but I was sure she was human. She looked so innocent, like a fairytale princess. She reminded me of something, but I couldn't figure out what. Suddenly a window at the very top of the mansion opened and a gust of wind blew a familiar scent to my nostrils. It was like fresias and...no! I couldn't think about that, she was gone.

Eleanor's POV

I walked into the Grand Hall, the main staging point for this point. In it I saw all the décor and elegance of the Tudor era, Alicia had not mentioned this was a dress-up party. Well, I always wore old-style dresses anyway, especially in Winter when I felt the need to cover up my skin against an unfelt cold. Oh, how I wished to feel the sun and breezes on my skin once more! With every year I grew more alien to my fellows.

The hall was almost filled with my brethren, thousands upon thousands of vampires, all in one hall. To meet with the one had has united them. I smiled, then I caught the eye of another old-age creature, and sped through the crowd to meet him.

?POV

I wound my way through the crowd, disappointed that everyone's attention was on this queen girl. What did she have that I didn't? I was perfect, why couldn't they all stare at me, flabbergast, instead of the royals, why couldn't they watch MY every move as if I was going to unyield the world's largest secret to them? Why would no one appreciate me?! Well, at least Bella is gone. In this ball I intend on making a move on Edward. With her gone surely he wants a new partner, and I have sought him for a lot longer than her. I am the logical choice. Besides, now that Emmett does not want me, I am completely free. I will have him before dawn, surely. Hmm, sorry, little queen, I will make sure that you are not the centre of attention tonight, I am the only one who deserves the spotlight.

Alicia's POV

"The Georgs, the Elirs, the Andrews, The Davidsons, the Studholmes, the Mardanis..." I counted off all the invited vampires off in my head as I saw them. I was pleased that everyone had shown up, I had applied myself fully to everything, I only hoped it was enough. My husband, the wonderful man he is, was trying to ease my nerves. If anything it only made it worse!

"The Robinsons and the Cullens! Oh, goody, everyone is here!" I bounced up and down in my 21st century dress, well I was hoping everyone would dress as what they were when they were human. As a 21st century gal I had opted for the nicest dress I could find. My husband was about 600 years old right now, however, so he did look a bit ridiculous in the Tudor clothes. I had to stop myself from giggling when I looked at him!

"Alicia, angel, did you say the Cullens?" His gentle voice asked from behind me.

"Well, yes, they've been veggies ever since I first met them, and that'd be a good 250 years ago, mind you, its only right such a lovely family would be here," I suddenly realized why my husband had gone silent, and I forgot to breathe as I imagined what the reunion would be like.

"Bella!" I gasped in utter horror. Oh no! I was only allowed to celebrate her success because I had given my oath that she wouldn't regret it later and now look! Oh, my, what an interesting and horrible night this will be. Hmm, better get the others, they might be able to stall her until I can think of a good excuse for the Cullens to leave.

"Baby, go and get Eleanor, Islia and Daniel, tell them I made a terrible mistake and now Bella will be furious with me if she gets here before I give the message that its ok!Please, hurry," He zoomed off with a nod, and within seconds the three vampires were looking at me with utter annoyance on their faces.

"I may have, um, invited Bella's old vampire friends," My voice gradually rose in note until it came out as a squeak.

As I suspected, Eleanor was livid.

"You little weasel! You no good excuse for a vampire sister, you! We have to fix this and NOW, come now, children, um, Daniel, go distract Queen Isabella, make sure she doesn't even think of coming down, Islia go and be a scout, see whats going on, and report back to me asap, Alicia, you cake of troubles, greet the rest of the guests and pretend that nothing is wrong, and your husband can join you in that, and I will go and find out all I can about the last 200 years of the Cullens' lives. Carlisle is an old friend, I'm sure he won't suspect a thing," As soon as the instructions were out of Eleanor's mouth, we obeyed her. If Bella got angry enough she could kill every one of us, and that really would be bad, it would mean no more parties, ever!

DPOV

I happily ascended the stairs to Bella's room, I had just been given permission to seduce her. Well, not specific permission but I liked to think of this as a good opportunity for me to show her how it could be.

I rapped on the door twice and waited for an answer.

"Yes?" Her voice, hardened by suspicion, called out. It was still the most beautiful thing I had ever heard.

I opened the door, wearing my most seductive smile, tonight Queen Isabella Marie Volturi would be mine.


	4. My First Author's Note, please read

AUTHORS NOTE

Ok, I just wanted to say thanks to everyone, you've been great support, I can hardly believe how successful this is so far, I never thought people would call me their favourite author, or that I would be put on so many story alert lists! I know the last chapter was somewhat disappointed but I promise that the next chappie will be full and will have the party in and the cullens and even a little surprise guest for you:)! Anyways, I know the Chapter 3 chapter title seems to be Coronation when you first start reading it but it is actually called First Hiccup, Ill change that right away, but I am super busy in the next few days so I might not update as much as I want to. Again, thanks to everyone who has supported me, you're the best, and I will definitely be updating again tomorrow, so thanks yet again and you guys are the best!

Oh and I'm changing the last name of the vampire royal family because we just can't keep Volturi, it's too evil, so far I have a few names I think you might like, you know, Edward's second name, Bella's second name...and it has to be something Bella would pick as she's choosing it. If you have a request then tell me and when I have a good amount of names I'm putting a poll up on my page, so watch out for it then vote please, I don't want to pick something everyone hates!

Thanks again!


	5. Queen Isabella

Chapter 4

Queen Isabella

BPOV

I watched the door opening, my ears filling with sounds. Then I zoned in on one certain voice that made me run into my visitor and then fly down the staircase. I was borrowing someone else's speed and I doubted even Eleanor could have seen me. It was time. Time for me to unveil myself. I lost control of my breathing, breaking the habit and stopping for my own sake. I stopped in front of the Artemis Fountain in the square, gasping with desperation. The statue had been here long before we had moved in. In fact, I was the one who had stopped Alicia bulldozing it, she thought it was ugly but I thought it was beautiful. Far more beautiful than any vampire could ever aspire to be. Well, maybe not every vampire, but...never mind.

I knew it was not my time yet, but still I walked steadily back to the house, then I entered the backstage area. It led to the raised platform where I would stand once when I had been announced. I already knew I would feel like meat, before thousands of vampires deciding whether to rebel against me or not.

Turning into my area, I lowered myself to the vanity table and stared at my face in the mirror. I was no queen, no leader. All I had done so far had been revenge against the former Volturi, and the human communication acts were because of promises I had made myself after I had to watch my family and friends die. My human ones, that is.

I traced my cheekbones with my index fingers, then drew down to my jawbones and down again until my head was resting in my hands. One of my hands unwilling trickled down my neck to touch the marks were Victoria's teeth had been. One found the chill sent up my spine forced me to remove my hand. I was shaking with the tide of memories which flowed through me at that point. A few days before my life had fallen apart,when _he _had left me in the wood, when I had realized that I would never see him again , when I dug through my things and found everything gone, when I had sobbed outside in the rain, rocking back and forth on my feet, and when Victoria had found me. Her gleeful eyes, her laughter and finally the pain when she had dug her teeth into me.

I got up, then stood behind the purple curtain, listening to my family tell every vampire in there about what kind of person I am, that I was good.

"Good Evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight is the night when our proud queen comes forth and shows us all of her power. You all are not the only people who have been wondering about her. Even her family find a her a mystery that hopefully her lust to please you will make her solve herself this night! I give you to the other members of my family, peace be with you," Eleanor said, a smile in her voice. I smiled too, she was so wonderful to me, I didn't deserve her at all.

"Thanks, Eleanor, your intro was great! I'm Alicia, the fun one in the family. As Ellie said, tonight you will all meet the new Queen, I know, it's soooo exciting! Well, I can deffo tell you that she is the bestie of a lifetime and that she never lies, that is very important! But you can meet her to find out more, ta-ta!" Alicia's singsong, girly voice filled the air. My smile widened, not all of it was true but she was a good friend to me to say such things.

"Hello everyone, my name is Islia. The Queen has been a great friend to me, and though it is impossible to not feel envious of such perfection, I hope you will not see it as a threat for she only wishes to do good for this world, to do good for us, thank you," Dear, Islia, you are jealous of me?! You are perfection, not me, I thought.

"Okay, unlike the others I'm keeping my little say short and sweet. The name's Daniel, and as for the Queen, well, I agree with everything that has already been said and you'll have to wait to meet her to get anything else, see ya," and with that they all returned to the room, I was being cowardly, hiding, but then I heard them call my name. This was it.

Edward's POV

As I watched the other family members say their speeches with boredom, I couldn't help but assess them. 'Eleanor' looked like a wise old woman, the type that obeyed everything single rule and scolded their grandchildren for not being perfectly mannered. The perfect mother for a queen. She thought that the Queen was a great monarch, perhaps the greatest and that her reign would be long and fruitful.

Alicia looked middle-aged but her personality was unbelievably like Alice's. I was pleased that she seemed so dedicated to the new Queen, a sure supporter there. Her thoughts were cheery too, she was good.

Islia looked distant, her pretty face downed by some sadness. When she told us of her envy, I knew why. She didn't see the Queen as a rival, but she was scared of something happening, her thoughts were no help either, she never mentioned the queen just Daniel.

The last member besides the Queen herself was Daniel. His beauty could very clearly rival Rosalie's, had she been here. It was obvious that he didn't want the Queen to be unmasked, well I thought so at least. There might have been another reason for the complete dismissal on his face but his thoughts were a tangled mess.

Then it was time for the announcement of her name. I waited, not caring about this part, I had to meet her, had to ask about my angel.

That was when I heard it, the loud voice booming over the thoughts of thousands upon thousands of vampires. My heart froze, my eyes widened, I thought I would die.

BPOV

"May I present, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Isabella Marie Volturi!!"

I stepped out, smiling shyly at the crowd. I saw their eyes bulge at me, their breathing stop. The I heard cheering, whistling and above all, the clapping as everyone accepted me. I beamed, scanning the crowd out of interest. Then I froze, the smile glued to my face out of fear of what would happen if I didn't smile. Those eyes, different from all the rest because of what they held in them. Not glee or relief, or even love, but anger. I nodded to them all as I walked to the centre of the stage, averting my gaze from those eyes. As I opened my mouth to speak, everyone quietened. These next words would undoubtedly go down in history, they would confirm or break my acceptance.

"It is so completely wonderful to see so many faces interested in who I am. To be completely honest, I want to do what you want to happen. Excepting the vegetarian/human-drinker matter. That law is a promise to old friends of mine. Well, I guess I should tell something of myself. My name is Isabella Swan, call me a proper Volturi and you're dead, we're changing that name anyway, um, I'm 201 years old and yes, I was the one who killed Aro, Jane and Demetri. Well, I will meet you individually during the party so 'nough said. Um, see ya," Then I scuttled offstage, unable to keep a smile on my face any longer. Next I would have to meet thousands of vampires PERSONALLY, looking at them judge me like a piece of meat. Well, this was going to be a very long night, that's for sure.

AUTHORS NOTE

Okay, not as long as I wanted it to be, but I have to stop at some point,l and this seemed like a good one. I still need some more second name ideas to put in a poll and then I need to get some poll votes, so I won't be able to announce that for a few chapters. SO, if any of you guys have a name you want it to be, then please tell me, that would be so helpful.

Thanks for reading, I'm amazed at how many hits I've gotten and story alerts, thanks for everything, you're the best!


	6. 2nd Author's Note, please read

Okay, another Author's note. Just thanking all you superstars who have reviewed, story-alerted me, fave authored me, fave storied me or authoralerted me and saying the poll is now up on my profile, And the longer it takes for people to vote the longer it will take for me to update, so, you know. Also it is really helpful to me if you do that, tells me what kind of tweaks in the storyline you like. Ok, Ciao, and thanks again!


	7. Another authors note, sorry! Please read

Ok, I'm writing the next chappie now so Ive closed the pole. New second name is Swan, and there's a reason why I didnt put Masen up which you will learn of v. soon. Thanks to all voters!


	8. Old Friends

Chapter 4

Old Friends

Eleanor's POV

I walked through the crowd with a smile plastered on my face, looking for the Cullen's table. I would have a lot to answer for now that Bella had been revealed.

"Ah, Eleanor, how good to see you!" Carlisle rose to greet me and shook my hand firmly in his own.

"Carlisle, I'm so pleased your family could make it," I looked around the table, although I had only met Carlisle before I could pinpoint the members by what Bella had told me. The motherly one must be Esme, Carlisle's partner, The big, bear-like one would be Emmett, he didn't look very happy, oh, his partner, the spoilt minx Rosalie was missing, that would explain it. Then there was the tiny girl who had been literally bouncing up and and during our speeches, and her partner, Jasper, Bella had mentioned him only when she had told me of those times when she thought her emotions would get the better of her.

"Well, of course, this is quite an honor, the former family would never do this, and Aro certainly didn't seem the type to authorize coronation parties!" He said, the laughter and happiness in his voice. Well, the Cullens were a large family by vampire standards, the Volturi would have seen that as a threat, not an alliance opportunity. I knew Bella couldn't care less how big the families were as long as they were willing to co-operate.

"Yes, Alicia threw quite a fit when Her Majesty refused the party, poor highness didn't want to unmask herself, felt it would draw out more enemies than friends. However, with hours upon hours of groveling and an oath that her Majesty wouldn't regret it, we were allowed to congratulate her," I smiled at the entire family. Alice was beaming at me so much I thought she had a mouth problem, silly of me, of course, Jasper's smile was small, but still there, Emmett was staring at the table looking gloomy and Esme was going along with the conversation.

"Oh, Eleanor, allow me to introduce my family. My wife, Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emmett, he's a bit down because we had some trouble with Rosalie, his wife, and Edward just stepped outside for a min- Oh, Edward, this is Eleanor, oldest of the new royals." At the mention of Edward's name, I turned around to where he was standing. He was exactly how Bella had described him, I felt anger at this creature, how dare he leave the Queen when he knew she was so dangerous left by herself!

"Edward, I've heard so much about you." He looked up then, staring at me with anguished eyes. I suddenly felt pity. This family would be the first to meet Bella in person, well, as a vampire at least.

"If you would all come this way, Her Majesty wishes to see everyone in person, " Well, she didn't, but they WERE all going to meet her in person anyway.

I smiled again at them, then turned and headed to the Meeting Room/Throne Room. Alicia had built it, but it was mainly for this purpose, more like an enclosed space to give the royal family and visiting family some privacy.

BPOV

I was in the meeting place, where I was awaiting the first family, the Marias family. There were 4 of them. Larger than most vampire families, but not as big as some, like mine. Or the Cullens.

Samantha was young, but the leader. She was from the 21st century too, from what I'd heard she was the most trustworthy vampires ever and her special power was detecting whether someone was lying or not. Quite a useful power in politics. The others in her family were people she had saved or newborns she had taken in. Elise was just 50 years old. She had been saved from near-death by Samantha. Poor Elise was only 6 years old as a human. Even now she still wore frilly pink dresses and carried a felt wand in her hand.

Andrew was 70 years old. He had been a rogue newborn when Samantha had found him and helped him. He looked to be about 10 when he had been turned, but the 70 years had taken their toll and he acted old, unlike Elise.

Junivera, the last, was a distant relative of Cleopatra. Yes, I do mean the queen of Egypt Cleopatra. She was more like a temporary member, as she roamed from place to place. She wasn't as old as Eleanor but she was old enough to not appreciate being a full time member of a vampire family, to make things worse, she had a foul temper, and although her power was the skill of a silver tongue, she was as deadly as she was was old.

The family came in, with Samantha leading. She wore a brilliant smile on her beautiful features.

"Your Majesty! It's wonderful to finally meet you, may I present my children and sister, Elise, Andrew and Junivera, we're all so glad to have you as queen. May I ask whether the werewolf treaty rumors are true?"

"Welcome Samantha, Elise, Andrew and Junivera. Yes, I do intend to establish an alliance. As all vampires are vegetarians now, theres no need for all the killing and fighting."

Samantha smiled, then seemed reassured and smiled wider.

Eleanor coughed, "I'm sorry but her Majesty is very busy, we have to move on,"

"Oh, well, we'll see you later," The Marias family left, and the next family came in.

My blood froze as I watched The Cullens walk in. Now I would face my former love and his fury.


	9. Cold

Chapter 6 

My love for you

Edward's POV

I stared at Bella while we were introduced to her new family, hating every passing second. I had to speak to _her_, not the others. _**Her**_. 

Finally the others engaged different members of Bella's new family, so I stepped forward to meet her, watching her eyes contemplate my every move. She was so much steadier, an analyst THEN a person to act. So much more wise. I almost saddened at how much she must have changed. But it was my fault, and I would always love her no matter the price in which I had left her.

BPOV

I warily watched my former love approach me, I had to be strong, I had to show my status as Queen.

"Good evening, Edward," I said in a cold, crisp voice. The voice of a queen, I thought.

He looked up at me through anguished eyes.

"Your Majesty," He nodded once in respect.

That was when Alice came bouncing to his side.

"Bella-" And then Eleanor interrupted her conversation with Carlisle and Esme to help me out. 

Her eyes flashed to mine, searching for a story, I gladly thought it out to her, ONE of her talents is mind reading, or telepathy, but she can control when to listen and who to listen to.

"_Queen Isabella" _she said, stressing my new name, my title.

"Well, fine, then, Queen Isabella,_ your majesty,_ its so great to see you, I have to take you shopping one day, this gown is much too plain for a _queen_-" My eyes interrupted this time, staring at her with only coldness in them. Strangely enough, my hatred was for her right now and not for Edward. I no longer loved any of the Cullens, or so I thought, but I had grown to not precisely hate them but to more of accept their choice. And the most peculiar thing is why I hated her. Firstly, HOW DARE SHE SAY MY NEW NAME AS THOUGH SHE MOCKED ME?? secondly, did she honestly think I had time to shop?! Most of my clothes were given to me, and thirdly, this dress in particular was one that _Eleanor made for me._ Yes, she can make very nice clothes in fact, not woolly horrible barf granny clothes but clothes you would normally see on the racks of famous designers. This dress, however, was a special gift from her – the gift was, in fact, the dress she had given me after she had taken me under her wing, the dress she had given me to proclaim me her immortal daughter – and it was my favourite item of clothing in the whole world. 

"I'm afraid that her majesty has many important subjects to attend to, and unfortunately she can't spend more time with some than others. I'm sure you understand," Eleanor said, receiving a nod from Carlisle.

After that a load of other vampiric families came in, including a 20-year-old-when-turned-vampire-man who liked teenage girls a little tooooo much and who (he actually said this) planned on turning 4 gorgeous teenage girls for his own "harem", he even flirted with me, inviting me to join it and get this, he actually _expected_ me to say YES. Honestly, siiiccckkkoo. Anywho APART from him, there were lots of nice vampires who were very agree-able and who I found completely lovely, a few vampire-human couples who had a relationship like mine and Edward's had been. I always smiled when I looked at them, glad that some vampires had already taken a non-completely-creepy approach to the advantages of my HUMAN RULE. Aka, you love someone and know they won't give us away, you tell them and its your and your human partner's choice as to whether you turn them or not. However, if they do tell we will have to get rid of them. By death or turning, I don't want to, but I have to protect my own kind.

After a while I was able to retire to my chamber. I don't sleep in it, but its a place I like to be when I'm moping. Today was horrible. I mean, it wasn't even just meeting the Cullens again, I just couldn't get that pervert's face out of my head when he had suggested I leave my little spotlight to have fun with him in a closet. Ugh, in your undead dreams, buddy. He was going to be tough, little a weed in my field of nice, loyal, good roses. Better yet the Athletics tournament was tomorrow and I had to kiss the male winners, ugh. Yep, tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

Alice's POV

I stared out of the car window, unable to get Bella's cold, hard, but so beautiful immortal face out of my head. There was nothing I could have done to perfect her. She was a goddess among us as an immortal. I knew we shouldn't have left! Mind you, I thought she'd died 200 years ago. That's the strange thing. I can't _see_ her. I tried today when she was bold as brass in front of me, and zip. Nothing. Caput. Not even a glimpse. Worse yet was how she was with Edward. The alarming thing was her calmness, I expected her to be into his arms when we went off to chat with other people or kill him on the spot. But she just looked at him with those beautiful, cold eyes, she didn't even seem sad or angry, or even happy. I would have hoped she would be happy to see _me, _I mean, she was and will always be my best friend. Especially since Rose has gone, I need a new shopping and dress-up partner. I know! I'll drop by again tomorrow and invite her out. It'll be like before, happy teenage-turned vampires who are setting themselves free from the struggles of battling our thirst! We'll be crusaders in the battle against human-drinkers and bad-hair-days. It'll be perfect, and I'll play matchmaker again for Edward and Bella, they'll fall head-over-heels for each other, naturally, and I'll finally have my old friend back. And my doll.

AUTHORS NOTE

Okay, I know this is short but I've been really, really busy and I promise another longer chapter tomorrow. I am also putting some links to the dresses on my profile, but I have to find some I think fit my image best first, so if any of you know some good dress websites, please tell me so I can have a look. Thanks, everyone,bye for now!


	10. The Life of a Queen

**Chapter 7**

**The Life of a Queen**

BPOV

I was in my office, waiting for the werewolf leaders to arrive. After a quick meeting in which I would point out the reasons why we should stop killing each other, I had to go and be the referee for the Athletics Tournament and then I had to kiss a few strangers. Yippee. Right now I hated Alicia so much. Damn her and her goal of fixing me up with someone! Honestly, if she had been there instead of giving Daniel a lecture about sexual harassment, she would have tried to arrange a date with Mr. Harem last night! Ugh, Ugh and Ugh. That's all I had to say.

"Your Majesty, the other leaders are here and we are ready to begin," Lisa said, popping her head through my big oak doors. I liked my office, one of the few places I did like in the palace actually. Lisa was about 50 years old and she was my PA/ Secretary. You know, the kind of woman who dressed everyday in the same skirt-suit and who tied her hair into a tight hair-do and who always had a pencil and notebook at hand in case I had orders. Oh, and she was very good at getting things done and quickly. Very good. She was one of my favourite vampires just because she didn't talk much and silences with her were always nice and comfortable. Plus I could always go to her for stuff when I was embarrassed about talking to Alicia or Eleanor. Like with Mr. Harem last night, I told Lisa and she promised to not say anything to anyone else, and sure, she acted mad at him like I wanted her to but she wouldn't chop off his head for it like Eleanor would have done. And she wouldn't try to be all girly and act like I actually wanted it to happen but was hiding it, like Alicia would have done. She was a completely perfect person, in my opinion. And the greatest thing about her? She was completely prejudiced against the werewolves. She was like me, didn't like the wolf-smell which I had discovered when I had turned but she was also the vampire to volunteer when Dr. Ivenstone (vampiric scientist) came up with a "cure" for it. It worked and now we were going to see if it had the same effect on werewolves towards us. Please, please make it have the same effect.

I smiled at Lisa, following her out of the door. We walked to the main diplomacy hall which Alicia decided to have built for diplomatic issues. I thought it was just a waste of space, the vampires who didn't agree didn't want to talk they just tried to kill me and this was the first time the werewolves had come into my territory. Well, except Jacob. Jacob has been a few times before. Oh, didn't I mention him? Yeah, after my turning we are still friends just more in the text, email and over the phone way than face to face. With this new "cure" hopefully it would become face to face although I still didn't want him to be my lover.

When we reached the room where the werewolves were, we sat down, only to find that Lady Marias and her family was already here, probably to give their support to me during this critical moment. Bless them.

"Welcome all, I trust you had a good night sleep?" I asked the werewolves, a big smile on my face. Jake grinned back at me, lounging in the chair. For some reason he'd brought Paul, just Paul. Whatever, I'll ask later, I thought. The other leaders were also all there. There was a lot more than I thought, too many to tell you every single detail of every one.

"Absolutely," Jake said back, still grinning.

"Right..Well, straight onto business,"

"Yes, indeed. Now what's this I hear about some kind of "cure" everyone's talking about here?" This guy looked to be in his 40s, and he was also scoping me out like I was actually available in that way. Ugh. Was there a horrible, old guy who WASNT suddenly interested in me? Please make that yes. Please.

"Well, sir, we have been developing a drug that will hopefully get this pesky smell thing off our backs to further our alliance," Lisa said, smiling at him slightly creepily, it was more of a "stay on topic or I promise to eat you" smile than a different smile, though. He noticed, seeming to understand my romantic situation. Like, "NOT AVAILABLE" status, I mean.

"Very interesting. Well, as long as every vampire stays on track with this animal-drinking thing and stays to the animals we have chosen for you, and as long as we see no reason to continue fighting, such as a vampire killing innocents, I don't see why our two races can't, uh...interact with each other," Even after the warning from Lisa, he still gave me a flirty smile on "interactions". Okay, time to go. That was when I noticed it. Paul staring at Samantha, and now she was staring at him.

"Samantha, Paul, can I have a word with you two out in the hall?" I said quietly, gesturing, for them to follow me in my little exit.

They both nodded, rose from their seats and only took the eyes each other for that tiny moment of walking before we reached the corridor outside. If this is what I think it is...

"Paul, do you think?..." I asked him, he was still staring at Samantha like she was the only thing in the world.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Samantha replied, breathless.

Then a squeal erupted from behind me. I turned around slowly, and sure enough, Alice was there in her designer gear.

"A formal invitation or warning is normally required to ask permission to meet or talk with the Queen..." Lisa said, her voice trailing off. She wasn't happy. 

"Well, I just wanted to surprise Bella with a shopping trip. Knowing her she hasn't been on one for a while!" Alice squealed, bouncing up and down.

Lisa turned to me, her eyes turning me of her verdict. She didn't consider Alice a threat, just an annoying bug needing to be dealt with.

"Your Majesty, if we don't leave soon for the tournament we'll be late," I nodded, I had to go, now.

"And, Alice Cullen, _Her royal majesty, Queen Isabella_ has a schedule now. She can't play dress-up anymore anytime you feel like it," Lisa said, I had told her how much I had hated being a doll even if I did look good, but I still thought that was a bit harsh. But she was right, I DID have a schedule to follow, and I couldn't do anything at anytime. I was a queen, I had to follow a schedule to get everything in after all, even with 24 hours to do stuff I was always busy.

I looked at Alice as I passed her, completely forgetting about Paul and his new vampiric imprint in the process. If she could cry, she would have been gushing right now.

I'm sorry, Alice, I thought as I turned out the room and flew down the stairs. This is my new life, the life of a queen.

Edward's POV

I stomped downstairs, still depressed after last night. I looked at the living room, confused. Why didn't someone tell me we had acquired a new T.V?

I went to find the small, silver controller on the couch, and pressed 1. A pretty woman appeared on screen, holding a microphone, she looked like one of those completely fake T.V reporters who were only interested in a good story.

"Hi, I'm Andrea Kandle and you're watching Vampire Vision. Last night the coronation party and revealing of Her Majesty took place, where she showed us her support and gave it to all. Some say she's crazy, some say she's mad and some say she's bad. After all, she can't be real, or can she? Send in your opinion to In other news, today holds the vampire-werewolf first treaty meeting, and the Athletics Tournament in which the prize for male participants is a kiss from our very own queen. Contestants are pouring in by the minute and if you haven't signed up already, all you have to do is turn up at The Tournament grounds today and claim your spot. It's absolutely free, directions and address coming up after this." After I heard about this prize, I waited impatiently for the address on screen. I had to get a kiss from her. I had to.

AUTHORS NOTE

Okay, kinda bad ending and very short again, sorry, but it's a good place for me to start a new chapter. Anyway, hoped you liked it, Marshi, I gave you what you wanted, and no, that email address DOES NOT actually exist it so please don't send in your opinion or anything and then moan at me when nothing happens. Actually, that's a good idea, I might...Okay, just thinking, should I make a poll regarding that question? You tell me in your reviews. Anyways, that's me for tonight hopefully another update will come up tomorrow, I don't know, Ill try to. Thank you all, bye!


	11. The Goal

_**Author's Note Before Chapter**_

Just saying a huge thanks to all of my supporters/readers out there, you guys are the best! And you've helped me get _**2133 hits, 1c2s(whatever that is), 13 favourites and 28 alerts.**_ So a huge thank you, again, and if anyone can explain what the c2s thing is, that would be really good of you and I might make your own character like I did with Marshi, (glances at a beaming Marshi).

So, enjoy the next chapter, a bit of B/E fluff for you thrown in! More next chaoter!

Chapter 8

The Fastest, The Strongest, The Smartest and The Goal.

BPOV

I was bored, very bored. Thankfully the smart nobles had ruled Alicia out when she had suggested I was the referee for all this boredom so I didn't have to watch, but it was still very very boring. So far I hadn't had to kiss anyone because there had only been 2 races and they were women only, but I was still dreading the men only races where I would definitely have to kiss some horrible stranger. Yippee, it was just getting better and better. Can you hear my sarcasm?!

That was when I saw them. The two families that would make and then break my day. Lisa, and the Marias were already with me, including Paul who refused to do anything without Samantha by his side. Watching their little love-fest made my heart ache, reopening the deep hole I thought I had welded shut. It was going to be a long, long day. And these two families are? I hear you ask. The Cullens and the...family in Alaska I was always forgetting the name of.

Tanya saw me and started sauntering up the very large stadium type thing as if it were a catwalk. She seemed to expect everyone to stare at her. 200 years ago, they would have, but not now.

Lisa leaned in, I knew what she would do, she would tell me who the other 3 females were who were with Tanya, like one of the parties in The Devil Wears Prada.

"Tanya, and her sisters Irina, Ellie and Jenna."

"Tanya, how lovely to see you here!" I greeted her very falsely. Her eyes took me in, no doubt assessing every inch of me against herself. When her eyes met mine, she put on a completely fake smile, and the others behind her did the same.

"Your...Majesty. I'm so...happy to see you," I gave her a quick nod, no need to make a big deal out of her, she had to learn her importance in my reign. Which was zilch.

Then the Cullens came. They all looked a lot happier, refreshed, as if all the pain, hurt and betrayal had just disappeared in a never-ending void.

I noticed that Edward wasn't among them, and the hurt stung deeper. Did he hate me so much that he refused to come here? I couldn't stand it anymore, I left the main podium and walked around the various races now taking place. Then I came to a speed race, the hardest one. The prize for this particular race was more than the others: a date with me AND a kiss. I scanned the participants: a tall, lanky black haired vampire, another tall, lanky but this time blonde vampire, and a few medium height vampires, nothing distinct, except...oh my god...Was that...Edward?

My breath caught in my throat, then suddenly the race began. Even my enhanced vampire vision wasn't enough to fully see the speed. I closed my eyes, if Edward didn't win I would die seeing him lose, and if he did...please let him win.

The loud foghorn noise sounded, announcing the winner. I opened my eyes, very slowly, and my heart seemed to inflate to triple it's normal size, as I looked at a triumphant Edward standing at the finish line. He HAD won!

Without thinking I ran up to him, then planted my lips onto his. There was no fighting it, I still loved him. I just wouldn't admit it to anyone. He returned my kiss with at least double the force, then we broke apart by two very loud squeals. I turned round, my eyes still close, but this time it was in anger. Alice and Alicia were both standing there, the biggest beams on their faces. I placed my hands on my hips, did the famous lip-pursing and I knew the anger was flashing in my eyes as I opened. I slowly raised my eyebrows, and they shrank back.

Then I took Edward's hand and ran with him to a small area in the forest, the place I was hoping would become our next meadow.


	12. Authors note, plz read!

Okay, Author's Note. Yes, my apologies. But just letting you guys know that I have another quite good story that I'm working on, Toy. The storyline is a complete opposite to this, and it is a rather strange storyline but all the same it's kind of a double-set with Queen and Toy. If you guys review both of them for me, then I update both of them, but if you only review on Queen then Ill update the other one...If that makes sense. Just trying to give Toy a fair chance. Ok, Thanks, bye, I promise to update on this story again soon because you had to read this boring author's note.


	13. Chapter 13

SO sorry it's taking so long to update, guys, I've been super busy and I've been to London, then I was banned from my computer then I had work to do, but I promise that I will update sooner and hopefully it will stay that way although my life is only going to get busier and busier. Thanks for all reviews/favourites/alerts, and all you guys need to know is that I am so grateful to you guys, I think I got the point across last time with the numbers. Anyway, here you go.

Oh, and in the race, Edward wasn't wearing tights, lets get that straight.

Chapter 9

BPOV

I was in the diplomatic hall-thing for the 500th time this week, sitting at the long table with my head buried in my folded arms which were on the table. No one even noticed I wasn't paying any attention at all, Samantha and Lisa were doing most of the talking for me. If I had been human, I would be in a coma by now. How boring could this possibly get?! Oh, wait, very boring, "I" still had to talk to Dr. Ivenstone about the werewolf version of the cure. Yes, the version Lisa took in only works for vampires. I mean, I like Dr. Ivenstone but she is very possibly the smartest creature in the universe, I can never understand all that science speak, Lisa handled it for me most of the time because she somehow knows what Dr. Ivenstone is saying.

Anyway, I suppose you're wondering about what happened with me and Edward in the meadow. Well, we talked a lot about what has been happening, and there was a lot of silence. Not nice silences either, cold, miserable silences. We were just trying to avoid the topic we actually had to discuss. Why he left. After about 3 hours of unimportant chit-chat we finally swerved round to it. He told me he still loved me. I believe him, of course I do. But, so much has changed. I don't even know whether it's possible for us to even be together again. And it's not even the fact that I'm Queen. I'm not sure whether I love him. I don't hate him, I used to, but not now, not for the last 50 or so years. But I don't think I still love him. It's been way too long, and I think my heart has healed and changed it's direction. Once upon a time we were in love. But life isn't a fairytale, I knew that all along. I had been thinking about us all the last week, thats 168 hours of thinking. Of us. Even now I wasn't sure, not even close.

I looked up to find the meeting finishing, thank whoever's up there for that. I got up, practically ran out of that room and bumped into Edward. Why was he here? Oh, yeah, I told him I would give him an answer in a week on the race-day. Oh, great.

Sorry for the short chappie, and this story is not all Edward Bella stuff, there's an ingenius evil plotter too. And that bit about the c2s I said, I meant that, I don't have a clue. Thanks for reading!


	14. SO SORRY

SO SORRY

So sorry this isnt an update, I know you probably all hate me for the amount of time it seems to take to write barely a page but I acually have a good excuse right now, I have exams and in fact the only reason I did an update for toy was because I thought of a really good idea for it so I had to get it down. I WILL have an update up by sat night or I promise myself I will lock myself into my room until I get it done. I'm just as impatient with me as you are, believe me, but there just arent enough hours in the day sometimes. Anyway ciao, hope you dont kill me for this, because the update will be up soon and thats final!


	15. Diplomacy

Diplomacy

"Edward, I-" I began, but was interrupted by Lisa, who looked a lot less composed than usual.

"Your majesty, theres a very important vampire here to see you," I rolled my eyes at that and motioned Edward to follow. We walked down the office-like hallways and soon reached where this vampire happened to be.

"My lady," Lisa floated across the floor, to my left hand side, "this is Mr. Arthur Rosecourt and his wife Mrs. Belinda Rosecourt,"

Reaching across the table I shook their hands, smiling in a very fake way.

"Well, ma'am, I'm not a man of subtlety so straight to the point. You're in grave danger," I watched him, acutely aware of what this meant, "There's a plot set to attack the palace and all inside, I overheard the little bastards plotting it in Love Bites yesterday evening. Bottom line is, we need to get you out of here straight away, as I don't know when the assault will begin."

"And how is this in your interest?" I asked, watching his face for signs of a lie.

"Ma'am, I'm the largest manufacturer of synthetic blood! These vampires don't want a vegetarian monarch, and if that happens my sales plummet,"

Knew it, I thought. A business man.

"And where precisely do you suggest I go?"

"That is up to your excellency, of course, but I would advise splitting the family up, if not they could shoot 4 birds with 1 stone, and that would make a conquest a walk in the park,"

"Absolutely not!" Eleanor glided in, her face a vision of fury. "Sir, my and the others' vows are still in place even when there could be an attack! We refuse to leave our gracious queen just for something protection scheme bound to fail!"

"I'm merely thinking of all of your protections, your highness, no need to fly off the handle," His eyes carefully surveyed mine, even though this man was talking to Eleanor, I could feel a hidden meaning penetrating my mind.

"You are sad," the woman said. I looked at her, not sure of what to say.

"You have something ahead, a difficult choice that will determine your heart," her eyes were strange, not of topaz or ruby, but silver. I was drawn into them, they called to me, as if they could tell me everything.

And that was when I blacked out. Yes, a vampire blacking out.


	16. Chapter 15

Queen 15

BPOV

It has been months since I've seen the others, or anyone really apart from the few servants at this place they have me hiding in. After that man came to warn us, only a few days after, the palace was under siege. We all had to escape in the day in order to survive, and we were all split up. This house is so lonely. The place looks like a set to a gothic horror movie, seriously. And I have nothing to do, at all. I can hardly fight, my loyal subjects and my family would never allow it, and there is no kingdom to manage right now. The entire vampiric race is in anarchy against something, no necessarily me, but my subjects are going on death raids too. Millions of humans are dying to be used as fuel for this war where animals cannot be found. Our secret is out, every human knows, we can't hide it, not even with 10 of the Volturi families could we stop this.

I feel so miserable. Not just because of all the death, although that is a very bad factor, or missing my family and co-workers. No, I feel horrid because I didn't give Edward a straight-forward answer. You see, he asked to marry me. Just before I fled into the day with a small guarding unit, he took my hand, looked into my eyes with his wonderful ones, and asked me those few words. I was too slow. Before I could say yes, the captain of my guard made me walk away, and it isn't as if I'm angry at him for that, he was just doing his job But I still do wish I could contact Edward, just send him that one word back: yes. Alas, I don't think I will ever see anyone who I cherish again, I feel like an old woman, trapped in a castle that is actually a prison, being waited on and served until I just want to puke, but without a loving smile, a hand to hold, or indeed anyone who actually likes me. I would give anything just to laugh wholeheartedly once more, anything.

Eleanor's POV

To the others, it seems like a great deal of time since this terrible war started. For I, however, it seems to be a mere blink of one's eye. I was fortunate enough to be placed with Daniel and Islia, however not with my dearest "daughter". The queen has not been seen for months, after she was run into the night with that guard that no-one has ever seen before, rather odd, really. I hope she's alright, it would destroy many of us if any harm comes to her. Daniel has taken the worse, surprisingly. He won't even love Islia, whom he is usually on very good terms with. All he does is stare out of the window of the study of this victorian house, I think praying.

Islia isn't doing much better either, my poor children are all in wrecks. She tries to be happy for the rest of us, but no flowers grow in this house, nothing even sprouts. She is empty.

Oh, and the only other vampiric-noble left with us, Alice, sometimes seems to be dead. She is of the Cullen family, the seer. Not a very useful gift right now, with this war all you can see is death.

EPOV

I've been searching for her for months. My darling, most beautiful, goddess, Bella. But no-one has seen her, not since the night I asked her hand. Sometimes I just sit and imagine what life could have been like had I changed her when she had asked. I love her, I dare say I think she returns it, but this war will destroy everything, I fight in her name, of course, but only when needed. Carlisle is with me, he searches for Esme and anybody we know, really. We're lost, a parted family. Even being a werewolf would be better than this.

Oh, Bella, please hold on for me..


	17. Chapter 17

Yes, it's short. And it's taken like, a year. Unfortunately there's nothing I can do about that but I'm seriously trying to write more faster, just have been away for months and months.

BPOV

Decades after the war first started, I was deemed strong enough to fight. An escort took me to a refuge camp in the outskirts of America, a mountain range unsurpassable to humans. The war was against something in the East though we didn't know what exactly. All our scouts had never returned. I was supposedly one of the most powerful beings in the world but Rishima, the captain of the guard, was still hesitant to let me near the bloodbath that the present world had become. Nevertheless, 5 soldiers, the good captain and myself set off through the deepest forests of the world, deep within which my sanctuary was. But now I would reveal myself to the world for a second time, as a warrior.  
We travelled at super-speed for a day, then we were at the camp. I remember walking through the crowd as the Queen of Vampires, as they referred to me as such. Many of the faces I saw were familiar to me, but only in a distant past. Then I saw the black hair and small body of the one and only Alice. She ran to me immediately, but she had changed. The grief of the war was etched in her face, concern for her family had taken so much of her girlish beauty away.  
"Alice, where are the others?" I asked her, my voice hurried. Her face became stricken, tears slid down her cheeks.  
"Perhaps Her Majesty would like to discuss business in her bunker?" Rishima asked from behind me. I nodded to him.  
My bunker was much more modern than the dreary manor had been, but my thoughts were not on it at that moment. Alice could tell and sure enough, when Rishima, me and her had sat down, she begun with her story.  
"I stayed with Eleanor, Daniel and Islia but we were attacked. These...beasts. I don't know what they were, Bella, but before we knew it the base was overrun, they took Eleanor. We ran but in the forest I lost them. Daniel and Islia, I haven't seen them since." Her voice was filled with sadness. She was certain they were dead.  
"Don't worry, Alice, we'll find them," and she left me with Rishima, "We have to do a search, we have to find them, Rishi," he was silent.  
"Bella, we do not know this enemy. If you go, you will not go alone. I will not let you, just as Miss Eleanor would not have," I had only been in the camp for a minute or so but in the next hour we made plans to leave. I wanted to go into "The Hive". The main part of the war, the front-line. I wanted to see these monsters, but as you can guess, Rishima advised me strongly against it. He would not leave my side, and purely for his safety I listened to him.  
3 days later, we began the treacherous journey to Forks, or what was left of it anyway. It was a skirmish area, where Eleanor, Daniel and Islia had been last seen, according to rumour.

Edward's POV

I fought with honour and protected vampires within my range. For the first time in an era, we all fought as one. The camp we had set up in Forks was in the middle of a skirmish. We had no way out, we were not nearly strong enough, but it didn't matter. The world was already a place of fire and blood, our scouts had gone as far as they could, each time they returned there was never any neews of another camp, of other survivors. It was always the same. Death, murder and mayhem. Humans knew what we were, but surprisingly some were willing to help us. Suicides, especially were happy to "donate" their blood to the war effort. Blood banks were raided, I knew many vampires killed humans on sight now. Blood was too precious in this day and age. Especially since our enemy seemed to grow stronger on the substance as well.


End file.
